is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Isabella Jones
'''Isabella Jones '''is the younger sister of Sebastian Jones who guides the players from other main story routes during their stay at the Bartholy manor. In Sebastian's route, she was mentioned by Sebastian in the final chapter of his main story route following his resignation as a professor of the Mystery Spell University before the devious dean intends to fire him due to his forbidden relationship with the player. Appearance Her human form has yet to be shown in her older brother's main story route as she mostly appears in her owl form but at the near end of Chapter 5 where the player stumbles on Sebastian's black bag where he keeps his artifacts, old maps and a portrait between her and Sebastian, Isabella is a beautiful woman with long black hair and captivating hazel eyes. On Sebastian's portrait, she was 20 years old during their trip to Vienna but in the present day, she was 27 years old because of the passage of time. Unlike Sebastian's who transforms into a large black wolf, Isabella appears in her transformed state as a gray spotted white owl as most players distinguished her hazel eyes, unaware that it was Sebastian's younger sister who always guiding the players during their stay at the Bartholy manor. Personality In other main story routes, Isabella is a very highly observant woman while in her owl form. Like her brother, she was calm and serene whenever the player pets her and always gives sign languages to warn her about the Bartholys. In Drogo's story, Isabella warms up to the player when she was upset and during the player's nightmare, she and Sebastian in their animal forms to inform her about their predictions before they clash against Bartholy brothers while in Viktor's control. In Sebastian's story, Isabella frequently guides the player whenever she was upset or getting depressed after showing her brother's coldness especially to their forbidden relationship between them as the professor and the student. She also guides the player in a deeper forest to see her brother in the beginning of the first chapter to witness her brother reverted back to human form by swimming at the lake in the full moon. Season 1 Isabella is the younger sister of Sebastian Jones as she is mostly seen in her owl form to guide the player on her room of the Bartholy manor. She guides the player in the deeper forest at the beginning of Chapter 1 where she allows the player to witnessed her brother Sebastian who is swimming at the lake, naked while reverting back to his human form. She also comforts the player through Chapter 3 and 4 when Sebastian was aware of their forbidden relationship. Her human form was seen in Sebastian's portrait in the near end of Chapter 5 where the player stumbles upon his bag after they made love with each other. Causing the player to get jealous mildly after seeing her captivating appearance along with her brother in the portrait. Her present age is 27 due to the passage of time as she was mentioned by the player on her owl form. At the final chapter of the story, Sebastian reveals that this owl is his younger sister Isabella and his reasons of why he decided to take his students in Peru to get the Ka-Ata-Killa's Mirror of Truth in order for her to revert back to her normal state. Following her brother's resignation in the Mystery Spell University due to his relationship with the player, she goes with her brother on their trip in Peru along with Esteban and the player. She was also seen in the bad ending with her brother letting the player hide somewhere safe. Gallery MC&Isabella.jpg Sebastian&Isabella.jpg SebastianMC&Isabella.jpg Trivia *In other story routes until in Sebastian's route, Isabella can be renamed by the player as their current pet name. *Isabella's past age is 20 on the portrait with Sebastian. But in the present day, she was 27 due to the passage of time after seven years of their trip in Vienna. Category:Female Category:Mystery Spell Category:Supernaturals Category:Protagonists Category:Sebastian Jones